Fills My Head Up And Gets Louder
by Amanda Adderall
Summary: Brittany wants to learn the drums when Finn asks her for dance lessons.


It all started with Rachel. She huffed and puffed about Finn's dancing until he cracked. If he had to hear one more comment about how he was no Gene Kelly, he was going to go postal. Besides why did we want to dance like some girl anyway? That didn't make any sense. Dancing wasn't a huge part of New Directions, but his co-captain spoke so he had to jump.

So he went to her. She was the only person who could help him. If Rachel insisted, Brittany Pierce was the only way to solve the problem.

"Okay. Will you teach me how to play drums?" she asked as soon as the question leaves his mouth. Drums in exchange for dance. For some reason he didn't think it was a fair exchange. Drums were easy, dance required moving your feet and body and everything that made Finn like an even more awkward giant.

"Yeah. Totally," he answered anyway.

* * *

"No, no," Finn groaned, turning her hands again. "Underhand hold with your left hand, overhand hold with your right."

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I can't do this. I suck at this. I'll just show you a few dance moves, and we can forget these stupid…"

"It's not stupid, Brittany," he sighed, sitting behind her. He ran his hands down her arms, deciding guiding her hands would be the best option. He tried to not get to distracted by touching her like this or that Brittany smelled like really yummy grapes. It was weird enough that he even noticed her hair smelled like grapes.

She relaxed though before he even started teaching how to move, and within a few minutes Brittany is actually doing it all on her own. It's not exactly the greatest song ever - it's not even a song, just noise - but she can do it. Finn felt insanely proud in that moment and simply sat back staring at her - her joy was completely infectious.

* * *

Brittany immediately cancelled their dance lessons as soon as she saw him in school the next day. There's no explanation that she would give him. He can't know why she cancelled. It's so embarrassing to her.

She didn't have problems with boys. Boys were so easy to her, but Finn…Finn is the one boy she knew she couldn't touch. She could count out all the reasons on one hand. The first finger is Quinn. The second finger is Santana. The third finger is Rachel.

Majority ruled, and Brittany could not like Finn Hudson no matter how much he made her skin tingle like when he kept holding her hands the other day. She wasn't that dumb. She knew how to hold a drumstick, but she pretended she couldn't just as well. She needed to get that little spark of joy that it gave her. It took every ounce of strength in her to not just drop the sticks and hold his hands.

That's why she cancelled on him. She liked him way too much, but Finn did not need to know that. Not ever. She was not going to let anyone know her weakness.

* * *

Finn showed up at Brittany's house anyway. It took an entire fifteen minutes to get her to even open the door, but she did.

"What did I do?" he asked. "Because I really need these lessons, and you're like the best dancer ever. You're probably as good as that Gene Kelly chick."

Her laugh is immediate, and she pressed her hand to his shoulder.

"Gene Kelly is a man," she said. It's not like how people normally correct him. He doesn't feel like a totally idiot being cut off or asked if he's a moron. Finn laughed with her, muttering nonsense in-between the sounds.

She grabbed his hand gently and lead him downstairs. "Don't worry. I think you're more of a Fred Astaire if you work hard enough."

* * *

Brittany's second drumming lesson doesn't go as planned. She wanted to kick herself as soon as it happened, but she didn't stop it from happening either. She kissed Finn. She kissed him over and over because he's started kissing her back.

It's a happy accident that keeps repeating itself each time they stopped to catch their breath.

"Want to start…"

"No. Keep kissing, Hudson."

* * *

At some point they stopped using the lessons as an excuse to be together. They couldn't even call them lessons. Brittany could somewhat copy the beat to a song, and Finn learned that most cool guys just faked the dancing skills anyway.

They were Finn and Brittany, and they came as a pair. It's the easiest relationship either of them have ever had. They didn't have to lie or have talks nearly every week about being insecure. They trust each other, and they don't snap.

They make it all official before senior prom.

"Brittany, do you want to go to prom with me?"

She took a moment to respond, but she knew it was the perfect response.

"Yes, but this time you have to teach me how to play guitar."


End file.
